


Chance

by Swagphia



Series: NathMarc November 2020 [26]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, Day 26, Embrace, I am NOT failing NMN on the 26th day, I just made this, I will keep going, I'm pretty tired right now, I've made it this far, It Sucks, M/M, Nathmarc November, Short, even if they're shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagphia/pseuds/Swagphia
Summary: Day 26 of NathMarc November
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: NathMarc November 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995286
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell that this was made in five minutes at 11:20?

“So… will you be willing to give me another chance?” Nathaniel asks shyly.

“A chance? You want another chance after destroying my property? No, I will  _ not _ give you another chance!” Of course, Marc doesn’t say this. He’s… kind of a pushover when it comes to cute boys. So, instead, he does a gay little handhold and they make up.

It’s the best decision he’s ever made.

One day, Nathaniel will ask why Marc took his hand, even though Nathaniel was an asshole, and Marc will say, “I gave you a chance because you looked sincere.” This will be a lie. He gave Nathaniel a chance because he was looking like a snacc that day. 

Nathaniel will never know the true reason why Marc placed his hand on his, but he will still lie to all of the other families and say they were soulmates because “OUR MEETING WAS MORE ROMANTIC  _ MARTHA.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Join the NathMarc discord server: https://discord.gg/Ga5pPRE


End file.
